


Lightfall

by amellhawke



Series: The Crow & The Wolf [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, No beta we die like guardians, The Forsaken Prince, The Red War (Destiny), Time Travel, the young wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amellhawke/pseuds/amellhawke
Summary: Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it.    No one warned Halle that wishing to go back in time to save Cayde-6 would come with a lot of other responsibilities too!
Relationships: Female Guardian & Ghost (Destiny)
Series: The Crow & The Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191926
Kudos: 3





	1. Shot Like A Light

In the hangar sat a Guardian in one of the special meeting rooms. Daito was plastered on screens, Warlock Halle poured over various tablets that described various missions. One after another, Halle forwarded them to Osiris. She wasn’t sure when she had become the Hunter contact for the Vanguard, maybe it was the fact she was a mother wolf to the lot of them. Ever since she came across Cayde’s last will and testament to the Guardian who killed him—well she knew someone had to look after them.

Halle had become quite well acquainted. Osiris told her that it was the Warlock’s curse. Warlocks were notorious for adopting other Guardians. It just so happened, she was the mothering type. Between missions, she ended up making sure that her Hunters were taken care of. No one else was looking after them! Yet now the more experienced Hunters were sending kindergardians to her. Halle was afraid what might happen if she didn’t look after The Hunters, _too much Night, not enough Stalker._

Despite that feeling needed, a sense of melancholy seemed to well up in her. She wasn’t upset or angry, but she did feel forgotten by the Vanguard. She had defeated The Devils, Vex Gods, Crota, Oryx, hell even The Red War would have gone a bad way if she hadn’t been there. 

Halle had long since accepted she was the Vanguard’s weapon, they didn’t see her as Halle, never called her by her name. Yet, giving her roof over her head was too much.

And yet, it was the Hunters that called her by her name. Osiris and Saint-14 had asked for her actual name instead of calling her Guardian all the time and she had been embassed. They were one of the firsts to ask for her name, saw she was a person not a tool. Saint-14 called her sister and encouraged her to sit with him and they talked until Halle broke out into a coughing fit. He pushed her to see Warlocke Zazz who told her the poison that was damaging her throat would eventually kill her if they didn’t begin treatment. 

The poison was called Lightbane, it would slowly make its way to her heart and block her use of the Light. Then Lucifer wouldn't be able to bring her back.

Ikora berated Halle for not seeking treatment before.

How would Halle know to seek treatment if she didn’t know that the poison would disable her from ever using the light as made it to her heart, it would simply stop beating.

For the last three weeks, she was on light duty and had kept the conversation to a minimum. She listened to Saint talk. She had a soothing voice, and she worked on researching possibilities. There was one thing she worked on in that time—find a way to save Cayde-6. 

“I think the calculations are wrong.” Lucifer spoke out.

Halle gestured to continue on.

“We could end up accessing a dark future.” The white and gold tipped Ghost told his Guardian.

“Then we try again,” Halle whispered, her voice hoarse from underuse. 

“We don’t have anything that we can access. The Pyrammiddeon was lost Io and it’s not like we can access the one Venus.” Lucifer pointed out.

“We find _another way.”_ She wouldn’t stop and give up on Cayde-6, he never gave up on them.

Lucifer bobbed his form in what could be considered a nod. Halle did the impossible every day and he had to push her not to talk, not to use her light too much. Though the little Ghost suspected she was very close to throwing herself off the Tower from how stir crazy she was. Operation: Rescue Dad was still a go.

* * *

At the same time miles from Earth, ships were approaching for a full scale attack. The Darkness had been pushed back as far as their absolute control of this region to defeat their weaker half. She had bought herself time using her pawns, the collective consciousness agreed. However, they would remove The Traveller from the equation. 

It was time for the Winnowing.

* * *

“What are you doing up here?” A voice asked with a slight amusement.

Halle turned to the sound of the voice and was prepared to make a litany of excuses before she saw Crow’s face. “Plotting world domination, what else?” She responded instead. Her voice hoarse. However, she was happy to see Crow. She hated that he had to stay a secret from everyone. However, it was agreed by Crow and Halle herself. The Vanguard weren’t ready for the truth.

“World domination doesn’t sound very fun Halle.” Glint quipped. He sounded almost upset at the idea.

“Sarcasm, Glint, sarcasm.” Lucifer said rolling his eye. Glint was such a child to Lucifer.

Crow watched Halle, “Well if you’re going to take over the world, at least be a better ruler than Spider.” He couldn’t see Halle as a Queen, it was unfathomable.

“I think Shaxx would be a better ruler than Spider—Wait didn’t he rule in The Dark Ages?” Halle asked Lucifer who did the equivalent of a shrug. Halle shook her head returning her attention to Crow. “What brings you to my little corner Crow?” She asked.

“You do actually,” he pulled out a vial from his cloak. 

Halle raised her eyebrow at her friend.

“This should help you purge the poison from your body. It will be a painful affair but you won’t have it in you anymore.”

Before Halle could ask, a golden Falcon flew into the room and was obviously terrified.

“It’s The Traveller.” Lucifer said as it seemed to squack at them, terrified. 

The Guardians and Ghosts could feel it, the same feeling when The Traveller healed itself. Halle grabbed Crow’s hand and pulled him deeper in the tower, they needed to go outside.

“What’s going on Halle?”

“No time,” she told him hoarsely. They went to Banshee’s secret place that once held The Leviathan’s Breath and made theeir way outside, the Traveller was causing people to glow again.

In the Sky, the Moon itself was out but soon was being blacked out by Pyramid shapes.

“They’re here.” Lucifer whispered, he was terrified. Glint was shaking like a leaf on a wind.

The bird avatar jumped to Halle’s shoulder and she could feel it deep in her soul, a woman’s voice in her and Crow’s heads.

**”No. I will not allow this.”**

The Traveller itself seemed to pulsate with energy, waves moving in and out, moving through the people.

 **“Try again my Chosen. Again and again until you get it right.”** The voice demanded of them.

And like a flash bang, everything went White.


	2. Chapter Two: They meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halle wakes up and unsure what she is in for.

As Halle’s vision cleared, she found herself in a sea of white. She could see nothing at all. What had happened? “Lucifer? Crow? Glint?” She called out.

“Hello Guardian,” a voice called her name.

It caused the pink-haired Awoken Warlock to turn so quickly, she came to see a woman cloaked in White Robes. She had golden hair and silver eyes. “So you finally hear me. Good. It would have made this difficult if you hadn’t.”

“Who are you?” Halle asked, her voice no longer sound hoarse. She reached to touch her throat, confusion obvious.

“Ah the poison, I removed it. It would not help you if you couldn’t speak.” The woman chuckled, her voice sounded as if it echoed vibrating against thousands of walls. “I am called many things, but consider me The Avatar of The Traveler, here to tell you their will.”

Halle’s face was blank and her only response, “This has to be—”

“A joke? A dream? You are not the first Lightbearer to say these things. Just the first outside of The Speaker to act on the visions you have been given. You and your Prince Crow. It is why it has been decided you will join others in a war across time to make sure The Darkness does not win.”

“Others across time?”

“Indeed, Elsie Bray is one among other Guardians you know and a pack of young wolves.”

“Young Wolves? You’re sending The Iron Lords.”

The Avatar laughed. “Oh no dear, there are so many timelines. I’m sending many Guardians that have done as you have. Not every possible variation but enough to make sure that the Darkness doesn’t win, or at least cause irrevocable harm to The Darkness. What is it the humans say? Go big or go home?”

It blew Halle’s mind. The Traveller and a bunch of Wolves and other people were going to change history. But one thought echoed in her mind… Operation: Save Dad. “Will this save Cayde-6?”

“That’s up to you Halle of the Vanguard.” The woman told her as the room seemed to brighten infinitely until Halle couldn’t see. She felt herself collapse. It felt moments later. She felt strapped down as she opened her eyes. It took moments for her vision to clear.

**“Halle? Halle you’re alright!”** A very familiar voice said.

“What happened?” Halle asked and looked around. She felt groggy, like a resurrection that that took a little too long. She took in her surroundings as best she could. She was in a ship, a crashed ship.

“I don’t know. One minute we’re at the tower and the next we’re here, on Mercury!” Ghost told her. “But this couldn’t be right.”

Halle struggled to get out of the seatbelt. “I think we are.” She told him and moved to look for anything around the room, she was dressed in Awoken-styled armor. “We need to get out of here before any Vex decide that we need to be killed on sight.”

“What happened Halle? There’s something you’re not saying, and your voice sounds normal.”

“Short version, an avatar of the Traveler decided we are going to save the universe from The Darkness again. I’m not sure how far we were sent back.”

“But—” Lucifer was very confused. “The pyramids, they arrived.” He finally said. He was still dealing with what she just said. "The Traveller sent us back, like Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, yeah they did. We’re in the past or a version of the past. We need to get a weapon, shelter, and anything that might be useful. Like maybe a ship.” Halle could deal with this, with no escape plan, no nothing—this she could work with. But she worried what this meant for her, for Ghost. 

“You’re worried, aren’t you?”

“There’s a lot to worry about. We have to get to Earth, help The Vanguard. Make sure we are going to survive to kick some Pyramid ass.”

“Does the Pyramid have an ass?” Lucifer asked.

“Your ghost is asking the important questions huh,” a voice light and feminine asked. She realized it before Halle was preparing to chuck a void grenade at her, she raised her hands. “Woah, hold up there cowgirl. I’m a friend! The avatar sent me!” 

Halle didn’t like this and had been prepared to chuck a grenade, right now she was overcharging it. “Who are you?” She took stock of the human woman, obviously a Warlock dressed on in apprentice robes. She had green eyes and short messy hair.

“Lilly Tarrah, this is Odin.” She explained gesturing to her Ghost.

“At least you’re not introducing yourself as not-a-zombie anymore.” Odin piped in.

“First of all, that was seven years ago! I didn’t know who I was and you resurrected a corpse. Technically all Guardians are undead in a sense.”

“ _Ohh—kay.”_ Lucifer said interrupting the duo.

“I take it you two also took out Oryx, Crota, went into the Vault of Glass—”

“More like the Vault of ass but yeah. That avatar said there would be more of us and other Guardians.” She considered. “Oh. Oh, dear. Saint-14, we should see if we are close to his location, this looks around the time he was here.” Lily pointed.

“How can you tell?” Odin asked.

“Mercury isn’t fully converted,” Lily responded.

“We should get going then,” Halle commented.

“Wait a second, you have no armor, no weapons.”

“Nova Bomb people to death?” Halle suggested using melee to cancel the grenade.

Lily couldn’t help it, she laughed and pulled a sidearm from her side. “Not much but at least you can shoot people in the face with it.”

“It’s not Tigerspite but I can live with it,” she said checking out the sidearm, it looked like one of the Seventh Seraph weapons.

Two Warlocks and their Ghosts left the wrecked Awoken ship behind.

“So where did you originally wake up?” Lily asked, there was obvious curiousness to her tone.

“Cosmodrome,” Halle replied.

“Same, I woke up in a very uncomfortable position.”

“Well it could have been worse,” Halle encouraged. 

“Do you hear that?” Lucifer called to the Warlocks in a discussion.

The Warlocks headed in the direction, and what they saw surprised them. It was a small village. 

“I don’t remember a village being in Mercury,” Odin pointed out.

“Oh.” Halle said all too softly. 

“What oh?” Odin asked.

“This is right before we met Saint-14. The entire village was wiped out.” Halle explained to the trio. “The Elinski killed every man, woman, and child.”

Lily was horrified, she remembered what Saint-14 had said but actually seeing the people and not hearing the story. “We should find The Warlord then. This is the Dark Ages right, before the City was built. We might be able to save them.” 

“Not sure he **was** a Warlord.” Odin pointed out.

“To-may-toe, Ta-mah-to,” Lily commented.

“Greetings friends!” A voice called to them, a very familiar and Russian-sounding voice. “What brings you to the village?”

“Well—“Lily began.

“We heard the sounds and were curious,” Halle commented before Lucifer, Odin, or Lily could say a thing. She didn't think Saint-14 knew her or any of them.

Saint-14 took in the woman’s appearance, “Ah you are like the others then!”

“Others?” Lucifer asked.

Or maybe Halle could be wrong.

A Titan came running towards them. “What’s this Saint?” She was wearing also the Helm of Saint-14.

Halle couldn't help it, it was a relief. She knew a few Titans had the helm in her time, absolutely ridiculous in Crucible.

“Sister, it seems you have more sisters!”

The Titan without missing a break, “Thank the Traveller for that. Trying to keep Roman from trying to kill Belvys was getting annoying. Come, come.” The woman gestured. 

“Who are you?” Odin felt the need to ask. 

“Minnie-7, this is my Ghost, Glitterdust.” The Ghost was a stark contrast to Odin’s white shell and Lucifer’s Harpy Shell. Glitterdust looked like shell had been pelted with a shit ton of glitter.

“I’m Halle, this is Lucifer.”

Minnie-7 snorted.

“What?”

“You do realize that’s a name for the Devil?”

“Why do you think that’s his name?”

“Since we’re becoming friends, I’m Lily, this is Odin.”

“Oh because he’s wise?” Minnie-7 asked.

“Because he has only one eye.”

Queue long-suffering Ghost sounds. 

Minnie literally cackled. "I think the others will like that humor. "Though I seem to have an infestation of birds." The large Titan told the group.

"What kind of birds?" Halle was quick to ask. Could Crow be here? Maybe Osiris too?

"You're late Guardian," a rich sounding voice said as Minnie opened the door.

"Haven't you heard Osiris, a Guardian is never late nor is he early, she arrives precisely when she means to." Lily piped in.

It was the sound of a mechanical voice that startled all three women, a laugh, "Never change Lily."

Halle could hardly believe--Sagira was alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Halle has met a version like her and yet so very different. Let's just say Traveller used an exploit and tossed in a couple of raid teams into the longest raid in existence!

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta-ed, if you would like Beta this work, please get with me asap!


End file.
